


亲爱的布偶先生

by MalusPumila121



Category: Aaron - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	亲爱的布偶先生

亲爱的布偶先生  
真没想到事情会是这样。  
十五分钟前，他站在这栋有着白色大理石门廊的房子前，瞅着那圈干花花环耐着性子把那安排得比正常情况都要低很多的门铃又按了一遍，松塔和干玫瑰堆得满满当当带着与这干花艺术品不相符的蓬勃生机倒像个贩卖儿时夏天的杂货铺，阿嚏！隔着门就嗅到这富贵人家空气清新剂的味道，他吸吸鼻子暗骂一句，而在他忍不住又要催促那电子管家时，门开了。  
真不禁令人哑然失笑。他还没来得及开口埋怨这过久的等耐，皱着的眉毛就率先抬高挑成了惊讶。他本以为门后的应该是个精心打扮带着期盼和兴奋的脸画着深色魅惑眼影的妙人，按照这家的装潢来看，他的顾客多半儿会穿着丝质睡衣，两条细线吊在脖颈，极其美妙地将光线托起又沉下渲染出诱人的阴影。  
而这位，率先生了气，这可不是一般顾客会有的表情吧，眉头蹙起嘴角紧抿对他发出一句无声的责怪后，赶忙低头拍了拍怀中婴孩儿的背，天知道他居然在干这事儿之前还有心思带孩子，那男孩儿被他裹在被单里，明显是被门铃声吵醒，从他怀中挣出嫩乎乎的手臂闭着眼睛向上伸手寻着他的父亲，却刚巧一把拍在那人的脸颊上，那架无框眼镜滑下了鼻梁，有人帮他打开了玻璃窗，他看到了他黑曜石一般的眼睛恍若是如阳光沉入深海一般的蓝色。而他显然是不适应别人这样直率的注视，“抱歉，”他别开视线悄声说到，“你来早了！”这句话他听着意思多半应该是责怪的，可是那人朦胧的尾音渡过今夜走廊暖黄色的灯光显得更为模糊不清，仿佛是对梅雨季节落入池塘中的坏果的抱怨，水面皱起波纹荡漾过来在心口处推了一把。这样的湿润的责怪还未落地，他就敏锐注意到（他多年的经历培养出敏锐的洞察力），那人半掩在毯子里的脸有些泛红，他应该是在低声安慰那孩子但是他看起来，却奇怪地更像是躲在他儿子小小的肩膀后面掩饰住慌乱，小声寻求着他那位泰然自若（实则是睡得正香）的小人儿的帮助。虽然这是他第一次面对这样棘手的顾客，但他还是耐心等待着，不动声色解开风衣的领口，看着那人左右晃悠着那孩子嘀咕了几句怎么办怎么办，似乎是下了很大决心，抬起手背推了推眼镜侧身想请他进去，却在不经意看到他风衣里面光溜溜的胸口时惊得一下子转过身，留下他的背影令他不仅发笑——刻意放缓的却依然有逃窜之势的步伐与一对红红的耳朵尖儿，那孩子枕在他肩头睡得正酣，把他的亚麻衬衫润湿出一小圈口水渍，他现在为那个小朋友排排坐一样的花环找到了挤挤挨挨的原因，八成是出自这位大设计师无心的堆摆。  
“你先在这里坐一下，”他单手护着那孩子的头弯腰从长沙发上拾起几件毛绒玩偶，不好意思地笑笑，丝毫不觉他那意味深长的目光只是因为他那件因他弯腰而垂落的亚麻衬衫，海浪边缘白色的泡沫褪下露出淡金色的沙滩，他已能想象出自己的手指在那上面留下海天尽头的誓言，“给你这个！”一瓶橙汁，闪着光的玻璃瓶递到他手里有些凉，亮橘色的液体在里面倒了个个儿掏出一个气泡拖着它欢快地起起伏伏，他家的确有一盏不错的悬灯，那人垫着脚在冰箱里翻翻找找，他瞥了一眼那被牛奶水果塞得满满当当的格子，估计里面大概是没有符合今夜的饮品了，便拧开瓶盖儿喝了一口。  
酸酸甜甜，味道不错。他仰躺进他家沙发座里，举起玻璃瓶示意他这糖水儿也不错，那人终于舒了口气，点了点头抱着那孩子转身上楼。  
倒像是他请他来做客似的了。他想起刚刚进门时，那人慌了神儿没对他理睬，而他也没注意到那人轻轻的步子不只是因为他轻踮着脚尖儿，而是他干脆是光着脚板，他家全部铺着漂亮的地毯温柔以待，自然是不需主人再多设防备，而他这个外人踢着硬底皮鞋由此看来倒像是不速之客了，便自觉拎着鞋子栓猎犬般摆放到了门口，看见地毯上还残留着那人的脚印，如被抚平的小动物的毛，竟鬼使神差踩了上去顺着这痕迹溜上了二楼。  
这自然是不符合他的职业道德，但他也可以以制造情趣为借口，从半开着门缝里歪头看他倚在床头抽出一本童话书连带着抽出了那孩子脑海枕边做噩梦的可能，然后在他退出房门时，一把抱住了他的腰。  
他显然是措手不及，惊呼一声便推开他的胸膛。  
“你干什么！他刚睡着！”他退后一步，又是气恼又是不得开口怒斥，只得连连喘着气不动声色和他拉开距离，收着下巴仰脸看他而指尖在他的薄荷绿色墙纸上扣扣画画，他打赌他背着的那只手一定紧张地攥着衣襟，看来他自己也发现了孩子只是他寻的借口。  
“干什么？三百六十行唯有我们最遵守顾客至上这一条，要不是您招呼来的我又怎么会无故唐突呢？”他这话学着那些小哥的调调说得是油里油气，好像嫌热似的解开了风衣，手指向下滑走到哪就露出一段皮肤，就像是哲学家的话敲碎了大理石雕刻出完美的肌肉曲线，他说着话展示着自己的优势，他想着对方无论是谁都会不错眼珠，而那人也不例外，他喉结动了动而在他八块腹肌一一亮相却依然架势不减后，徒然羞红了脸别开了头。  
“怎么？不想验验货点点样？春宵一刻值千金呀，您这可是付了钱的，刚才那段我不给您算，咱们，从现在开始呀？”悠悠几步，他眼神都来不及躲远就被他箍在了怀里，像刚刚他哄睡那孩子一样圈着他摇晃哄骗，双手绕到他身后捉住了那对手腕，一根一根掰开他紧攥着的手指在他的掌心揉捏，然后拉着他的手就像他胯下探去，“你看看怎么样能不能行？”  
意识到他要做什么，他眼睛一下子睁圆了缩着手就要收回去，又皱眉哀声恳求道，“我取消好不好？你就当已经来过了，我不会要退钱的，你回去吧好不好？”  
“来是来了，可我还没为您‘服务’呀？”他那只手已经按在了他那东西上，简直像是在暴雨天被迫落脚在他这根树枝上的鸽子，按着他手腕处的指尖传来他焦虑不停的脉搏，手心却一动也不敢动，显然是迟疑了，他凑到他颈间幽幽地说，“怎么样，还退不退货了？”  
他按住他另一只手，放在他胸前游走，那些散发着艳红玫瑰味道的身体乳此时更能让他这位顾客感受到他的肌肉起伏，而他见他没有拒绝便是更进一步，嵌在他的脖颈处低低劝诱而腰跨慢悠悠地律动，蹭着他的下体一下一下大有撬开他的身体之势。  
终于，在他掀起那人一角衣摆揉捏着他的腰侧之时，那人低喘着额头蹭着他的肩膀，伸手给他指了卧室的方向，而他将他抱起那姿势有些驾轻就熟，那人倒没反对，只是左手扣住右手的手腕环住了他，他没就此顺手耍下流牌揉揉那人的屁股，只是顺势在他颈间呼着热气，嘴唇若即若离有时能堪堪擦过他的耳朵尖儿。  
对于这样一位单亲爸爸，显然该温柔些的。  
而就是这样，他似乎都是受不住的，天知道他如此纯情哪里来的那几个孩子，显然不止一个，地上散落着粉色玩偶与玩具火车，也许另一间屋子里睡着的就是一个小姑娘。他摘下眼镜拎着银制镜腿，那如水滴一般的的两片马上从他手里流走换成了他温热的手指交错在他发颤的指尖。  
“哈......”  
那人微弱地呼了一口气。他的被单干净柔软，漂洗了许多次的纤维展露出温柔的淡蓝色，而他发觉这间屋子里不知是否是因为独属于男主人而未加擅自清洁，少了那股清新剂的柠檬味，而他马上就找到了答案，他在他颈间嗅到一丝甜腻的，软绵绵的味道。  
他发情了。  
“你是欧米伽？”哈，这问句语气里带着了然，似乎是在陈述一个令他欣喜的事实，以这种方式度过发情期还真是独特，他本以为自己成了有钱人的消遣，没想到竟是他寻来的浮木，也难怪他如此犹豫不决，这是怎样的一条暗河他自是明白，顺流而下的他到底又是在等待什么。  
他胡乱地点着头，眼神有些迷离，侧头蹭着床单发出轻声的急促喘息，他马上低头吻住了他的唇角手臂伸过去垫在了他的脑后慢慢将他姿态端正贴紧他的嘴唇，严丝合缝覆在他上方地上一瞬间看不到月亮，手指轻轻摩擦过他的耳后，他的发迹有一些碎发，毛茸的手感与细腻的颈间皮肤交错着被爱抚令他流连忘返，他抵着他的额头深吻他时，几乎能感到那人的眼睫在不安的抖动，纤微的晚风吹拂过他们二人之间狭隘的缝隙，而他吻他时如同用木勺搅动一罐暗金色的蜜糖，发情期轻微的高热融化了他一开始的紧绷，似乎这个人从来不曾面对过尖利的世界也从来不曾说出过尖刻的话语，只剩下柔软的舌尖和自他口中滴落的蜜液，滑下他的下巴划过他上下起伏的喉结消失在二人紧贴着的胸膛处融入了那片阴影。他被他紧拥着逐渐沉沦二人如同浸在伏特加里的两块小熊软糖，黏腻在一起互享着甜蜜，而在他的手指游走进那片绝对是属于私人领域的秘境时，也只是轻颤着手掌覆在他的胸口推挤，闭着双腿开始闪躲，他本是舒展着的双眉蹙了起来额间被托举出秘密双幕拉开眼神澄净辽远的舞台点出旋转着透明裙摆的舞者，天鹅绒深色的芯中滚落出碎钻，他忍不住，焦急地落了眼泪，是那样不知所措。  
究竟是怎样的秘密在这样的一吻情深当中已然能够浮出水面？  
他来不及探寻。吻住那些泪珠，指腹轻轻摩擦着他温润的嘴唇小声安慰，而期间他不免因为呜咽而好似吸吮般的啄住了他的指尖，被他当作意外收获的小情趣，饶有兴致地观察他的眼睛里浮现出一丝丝好不容易汇起来的清明又被一颗眼泪打乱出漩涡而沉了下去，其间他本是护在自己胸前的双手已经叛离初衷在他自己的胸前毫无章法地揉按，稍有纾解后又攥紧衬衫而不过一会儿便又无法忍耐手指舒展发出轻轻的呻吟。而那件上衣因此也变得领口大敞，他不免讶异，他胸前那两点非但有些充血红肿而且还亮晶晶的，似乎刚刚才被吮过。  
看来他的小儿子可真不省心啊。  
注意到他戏谑的目光，他脸颊又飞快地泛起红晕手掌急忙覆住那两点红色，嗫嚅着狡辩，“他还太小......你知道的。”  
“我看是您在纵容他。”他嘴角牵着笑着分开他的手指，捻着一边的舔弄着另一边的。  
“哈啊......你不能......”他的腰背一下子弓起，喘息也急急地一声推着一声马上就被呜咽取代，他在他胸口间嗅到了更馥郁的香气，屈起腿用膝盖顶开他的双腿，两人相似的部位都已经发烫灼烧，而他更是跃跃欲试，一不小心暴露了一丝勃勃野心。  
“你是个阿尔法！可是那人明明说！”他推着他的肩膀极力想要挣脱，没错是没错，他为了方便把自己写成了贝塔，本以为用了抑制剂定会天衣无缝可是......  
算了对当下于事无补。现在束手无策的可是他了，那人脸颊发烫泪珠快速地滚落，像是被调皮的小男孩揉碎的玫瑰花苞，无力地散落在他这个肇事者手里。  
“没，没关系，”他慌慌张张地说，那套现学现卖的老练此时已经荡然无存，“我，我一定会用避孕措施的，你......”他语无伦次，他支支吾吾，眼看着那人因为自己一点点信息素的撩拨就心甘情愿被按进了春水扯着自己的衣摆努力按压住自己微微摆动的腰跨，而不免搜肠刮肚找这理由又放了一些，终于是忍不住弯腰狠狠吻住了那人，他嘴唇的形状太好看在他呜咽时热气似乎都被染上了暧昧的粉红色飘荡出来如同傍晚的云朵。而他终于摆脱了他们之间那最后一层屏障嵌入到他温暖湿润的身体当中，今晚，这片阳光的眠处将完全属于他，他完全可以在上面落下一个又一个雨点般的吻，也可以任由他喜欢捏塑那些沙丘的形状，只要他看看他的眼睛，今晚将永不落幕。他忍不住顺着他勾起的小腿抚摸下去，握住了他刚刚通过一方印记碰触到的脚心。  
“别，别这样，别碰我的脚！”他却从情欲里突然抽离。他是上岸的人鱼还是刚刚学会走路的木偶，竟如此珍惜自己的双脚？他越是这样，他就越要抚摸他柔嫩的脚心，像是抓住了交织他人生行迹的梭子，然后他触到了镶在他脚掌上的茧，哦，原来他的确是如一尾鱼一般鳍上刻着纹，那是多久之前的事？他活在一叶船里飘荡在海面上？  
他只能吻吻他脚踝处的凹陷。也许明早醒来，他可以踩在他的脚面上，他乐意让他永远不要接触地面。  
他被他嵌入怀中，只觉得自己似是蚌壳下的贝肉，只是他们之间终究是没有一颗闪闪发亮的珍奇，他有一种感觉，这个在今夜拥紧他的男孩不会在这里放下任何一块尖锐的棱角，他呵出一口气，软绵绵地倒进了他怀里，他可以枕在他手臂上一整晚，他看起来有些像山丘又有些像有着白色树干的乔木，夜色漫上来冲刷着床脚像是涨潮的海浪，这里是停港的船坞。

“你是谁？”  
“嗯？”他抓抓后脑勺儿，半夜起来撞见个小女孩还真是有些恐怖，而他的确是被他揣着手电筒和冰球棍的小女孩堵在了洗手间门口，好吧好吧，为什么他的女儿除了那双黑溜溜的眼睛和他一点儿也不像！“嗯，”他有些挫败地摊摊手，干脆蹲下来与那孩子同高，瘪瘪嘴说到，“我是你爸爸的男朋友。”  
“不可能！”  
“怎么不可能？”他戏谑地看着那位小姑娘一下子变得愤怒，气鼓鼓地皱着眉头，这时候有些像了，变更有逗逗她的心思，张口故意宣称道，“我比你更爱他。”  
“这更不可能！”  
“呵，”他抬手别开那已经指在他眼前的冰球棍，托着腮歪着头似在回想，慢悠悠地说道，“我可是从看到他的第一眼就爱上他了。”  
“切!”那孩子明显过早地成熟，对此话语嗤之以鼻，拎着她的正义伙伴头也不回地往回走，丢给他一句，“这还是很有可能！”  
很有可能，很有可能。

“嗯......”布华泉看着面前的简历有些头疼，当然，是简历还有软糖，昨天是简历和鲜花，前天是简历和巧克力，大前天是......  
好吧。他的前台已经认识了那个男孩，今天立案通知他一声都没有就直接把东西送进了他的办公室，那罐子里的小熊软糖已经等他开会结束等得不耐烦，支在玻璃上眼巴巴地往外望。  
也许他今天可以见见他，他不知道，但他倒是有些时间，可是和这种人纠缠不清......  
“布先生！”  
好吧。果然年轻的小女孩更容易被打动。他抬眼看着冲进他办公室的那位年轻人，桌子上的吉祥物被他震得摇摇晃晃扯着弹簧也不看时机瞎欢呼。  
“嗨布先生我想您应该看看我的简历我的证明我的介绍我真的不是什么性工作者我是个报社记者！”  
好吧好吧，今天他还裁了日报来给他证明，那上面大篇幅地夸赞他是个成功的企业家更是位伟大的慈善家，而署名记者与那人身份证明上的一致，却更让他头疼了。  
“我去那里应聘是为了写我的报道！”他庆幸他指的不是他手中拿着的哪一篇，他之前也胡乱翻过的，记录香港红灯区的一些报道，也算是，说得过去？  
“你想加入我们公司？”他疑惑不解，推推眼镜又皱了眉头，“可我们是玩具公司啊？你想做什么？策划，营销，我的秘书？”似是怕他不明白，他还比了个小熊的手势而这完全是没有必要，他应该知道自己的办公室就是个大型玩具橱窗无数小孩子的梦想，而现在他坐在那张板着脸一本正经的办公椅上倒是与此相得益彰，他是他的梦想了。  
“我不是我没有！”他摆摆手解释到，他热爱自己的工作他热爱相机热爱油墨，只不过现在有一个首要诉求，  
“我想加入你家。”  
“什么！？”  
“亲爱的布先生，我想做你男朋友。”  
如果可以的话，我更想做你的爱人。


End file.
